Omi (dark Omi)
(Omi Quote|only one person still by my side and trust in me and believe in me that is where I choose to be.|omi turns to the dark side) Dark Omi or Evil omi is the villain from Xiaolin show down where Chase Young turn omi to the dark side as well Judging Omi Master Fung tells the Warriors that one of them will soon advance to Wudai Warrior level, and after some petty arguing about who is most qualified, each one tries to find out who it is. They are all convinced it will be them, despite Dojo saying he does not know who it is because he cannot keep quiet. A Shen Gong Wu is revealed, the Ying Yo-Yo, which lets the user travel to the Ying-Yang world. dojo and the other xiaolin morks went to the forest until they was stop by Jack Spicer and the other villains they began to fight until Chase Young switches the Ying Yo -Yo Shen Gong Wu with a fake one after losing the shen gong Wu they comfortable dojo at the temple until seconds later they were attacked they went to the vault find nothing missing until they discovered Master Fung has been taken and transported to the Ying-Yang world, but they cannot rescue him without the Ying Yo-Yo. Omi goes to get it from Jack, using the Changing Chopsticks to avoid detectionjoin the , and he learns Jack is planning a raid of the Temple with his army of evil. Cyclops' steps make tiny Omi fall into the toilet, which Cyclops goes to drink out of. Jack comes up, slaps Cyclops with some paper, and flushes it. Omi uses the Gills of Hamachi to survive while he is being rushed out into a river. He runs back to the Temple, but only Dojo has escaped, while the other three are tied to a board, about to be tickled by Jack's ticklebot because they will not tell him the combination to the vault. Omi knows that only Chase Young can help him and goes to Chase for help, who says he will help him fight Jack. Omi says, "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but why?" Chase replies, "Because Spicer is an insect, and I enjoy squashing insects." He also offers Omi a place by his side and join the heylin side but omi was not sure about that but chase says Never Say Never Omi become frustrating and refuses. Going to the Ying-Yang World at the temple Jack attacks with his cheerleader Amy together he and Chase defeated the cheerleaders chase young grab and shakes jacks which the real Ying-Yo Yo falls out of his coat pocket (which in the beginning of the episode where he switches the ying yo yo shen gong Wu with a fake one) he switches with it back with the real one telling Omi he needs save master fung omi respond as a warrior that he must do his honor he went to the Ying-Yang world to save master fung while the other xiaolin warriors stay with Chase Young (none of the other monks don't know that Chase was behind all this which chase smirk in the evil way waiting for Omi to turn to the dark side) Omi walks past shelves of countless bottles and then sees Master Fung, who is in a meditative state and does not respond to Omi's questions. Omi picks him up with one hand and returns to Earth. Turning to the Dark Side However, as omi is leaving the Ying-Yang world to return on earth but unfortunately a bottle on a shelf rolls to the ground, with a picture of Omi's face appearing on it, revealing that it is Omi's good chi. As Omi approaches the exit unfortunately, the nine dots on his forehead rotate to form a diamond angle as an evil laugh chase young laugh in the back ground which means that his evil side is now in Chase's control. When he steps out of the portal, his friends congratulate him for succeeding. Kimiko hugs him and says it's good to have him back, his personality change when he pushes kimiko away saying "But I am not back. I am not coming back," raimundo was started become confused asking omi what's up with his attitude )]] and then tells them that when he tried to led them, they didn't follow and when he tried to talk, they didn't listen to him either before stating that only one person (Chase Young) stood by Omi and believed in him when the others didn't. As this goes on, the others stare at Omi in disbelief. After Chase announces that Omi is by his side, a huge wind blows up with Dojo announcing that it's the end of the world and that a thousand years of darkness has begun. With lightning striking in the background, Omi's robes then magically change into their opposite colors. His red outfit with a black belt has turned into a black robe with a red lining and sash. It then shows Omi standing there, engulfed by his newfound power. The world then breaks into two, leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in its wake. Chase then tells Omi that now that he's chosen the Heylin way, Chase will rule the world with Omi by his side. In the background, Jack is not too thrilled, stating that he should be in Omi's position, causing Wuya to remark, "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride". As they watch Omi's evil come to fruition, Kimiko is in shock that Omi has fallen to the dark side. Clay then remarks that at least things can't get any worse but Dojo accidentally pushes Master Fung off some steps, presumably leaving the man injured Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil/Bad Characters Category: heroes turned to the dark side